


Code Red

by RedLion003



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alteans, Gen, Traveling Dimensions, Will add tags as I go, new characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLion003/pseuds/RedLion003
Summary: "Pidge gets pulled to a new dimension where she meets friends all over the galaxy to help restore her memory."





	1. Pulled through the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad. I didn't proof read it and it's my first time writing something from Pidge's POV.

Pidge was specifically frustrated today.

 

She was the closest she had ever been in finding her family and it was all a trap. They got rid of the so-called prisoner only a few moments ago but that did nothing to lighten Pidge’s mood. She sat before her computer in the Green hangar, furiously tapping the keys of her keyboard. At least the other paladins knew better than to bother her. The Alteans just gave her pitying looks and went back to what they were doing.

 

Pity.

 

Pidge and her mother have gotten so much of it after her father and Matt disappeared on that mission. She hated it when they stared; stared and did nothing. The Garrison lied about their deaths with no hesitation. They could’ve at least tried. She should’ve known it was a trap. She was the brains of the team, they relied on her intelligence. Why couldn’t anything be easier! Why was it all so unfair! Why-!

 

She banged her fist against the table. A mug fell over and crashed on the floor. She didn’t pay it any mind. She heard a growl of distress in her head and shrugged it off. “I’m fine, girl,” she sunk to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest. “I don’t want to talk right now.” Green signed off. Pidge reached up and took off her glasses. She stared at the lenses, glinting from the lights of the hangar. She sighed, clenching them tighter in her hand. She stared up at the ceiling, taking deep breaths. Deep breaths helped. That’s what her mother told her when she had panic attacks. What Matt would...

 

“Mind if I join you?” Pidge looked up in surprise. Keith stood there, his arms crossed across his chest. He looked at the floor around her and raised an eyebrow, “You call _me_ edgy.”

 

Pidge huffed and looked away from him, “Well, you are.”

 

Keith leaned against the table, “I’m not the one sitting in glass.”

 

Pidge pulled her knees closer to her chest. “What do you want?” She asked, still not looking up at him.

 

“I just wanted to say sorry, that this was all a trap,” Keith said. “I can imagine how you felt when you heard where your father and brother were. I… I want you to know, that you’re not alone.” - Keith gestured toward the shattered glass - “This is the last thing you need.”

 

“What do _you_ know?” Pidge asked, jumping to her feet. “You _got_ Shiro back.”

 

Keith’s eyes widened and he looked away from her, tugging his jacket closer around himself. “I still remember when I lost him Pidge. My life fell apart. I was alone.” He looked back up at her. “I know that you felt the same. I know you feel the same now. But you got all of us right here with you. We’re your friends, Pidge. Don’t hide from us.” Keith turned. “Dinner will be ready in five minutes. Join us, we don’t need to talk about what happened. _Not till you’re ready_.”

 

Pidge watched Keith leave and let out a slow breath. She lifted her hand and looked at the glasses, still clutched in her hand. She leaned against the table, rubbing a finger over the lenses. She closed her eyes, thinking about what her brother would do. He would always joke around when she felt down, or give some stupid advice. She couldn’t help the smile. _Where are you, Matt?_

 

The hangar shook and she nearly fell face forward in the glass. Green instantly lit up and growled at the hangar doors.

 

‘ _Paladins! Get to your lions!_ ’ Allura called over the comms. Pidge grabbed her helmet and pulled it over her head. She ran into her lion and chased out the hangar doors. A large cruiser and fighter ships were shooting at the Castle.

 

‘ _Alright guys, I’ll take out the ion cannon with Hunk,’_ Shiro said over the comms. ‘ _Lance, cover me and Hunk. Pidge, Keith; make sure the castle doesn’t get too many hits. Let’s go!_ ’

 

“Roger that, Shiro,” Pidge replied before she shot at the nearest fighter ship. She and Keith shot at all the ships they could, making sure the other paladins were clear whenever they could. Allura and Coran were able to help their fair share. A while into the fight, Pidge noticed strange electricity building up on one side of the ship. But it stopped as soon as she saw it. “Keith! There something going on on that cruiser, cover the castle! I’ll go check it out.”

 

‘ _Affirmative_ ,’ Keith replied instantly.

 

Pidge pushed forward, twirling toward the back of the cruiser. She shot all the fighter ships that swerved into her way and occasionally warned Lance about something approaching. She finally stopped Green and observed the cruiser. It looked normal again. Nothing out of the ordinary. “ _What was that strange energy, then? It looked almost like-_ ” Pidge gasped. She swerved Green around and confirmed her suspicions. Haggar was heading for the black lion, unnoticed. “Shiro!” Pidge called over the comms. She put Green at full speed and shot for Haggar. The black lion looked up at her.

 

“What are you doing?!” Shiro called over the comms but Pidge didn’t have time for hesitation. Haggar’s hands sparked with a surge of energy and she pushed her hands toward the Black Lion.

 

“No!” Green dove in front of the Black Lion and the energy hit.  
  
It felt like her skin was being peeled away, her eyes burned and her head thumped in agony. Her limbs twisted painfully and her bones were leaving her body. She felt nauseous and her stomach cramped. She thought she might just throw up. Green creaked and groaned, her growls turned to roars of pain. Her green metal sprung between purple and black and her connection was fading. Everything got brighter but darker, spots danced before Pidge’s eyes. Pidge couldn’t tell if she was screaming but her vocal cords burned as if they were on fire. Blue flashes of electricity sprung around her in the cockpit, slamming against the walls. A jet hit Pidge in the head and she heard a cracking sound.

 

Part of her thought her skull had cracked but most of her didn’t care. The pain was unbearable. A strange flash of blue entered the cockpit and she forced herself to look up. She was being pulled toward a wormhole, but the wormhole was purple and red. She didn’t know if it was her foggy vision but it looked like the wormhole was dripping. With what, she couldn’t tell.

 

Another surge of pain entered her body and she slammed against the back of the chair. Something hard broke. Her mind started to feel exhausted and... everything went quiet. She was facing the strange wormhole before her. She heard distant voices around her but they weren’t too clear. Everything seemed to freeze. She started hearing a humming noise and a white jet burst forth from the wormhole. It hit her and reeled her in. Her entire body slammed back with the force. Green sped toward the wormhole with surprising speed. As soon as they entered, she noticed louder voices but she couldn’t make out what they were saying. She went quicker and quicker.

 

It sounded like a crowd getting louder and louder. Laughter swirled in her head, taunting her. Some voices mentioned her name, others referred to people she didn’t know.

 

Her hands flew to her head, trying to block out the voices. She couldn’t feel her hands. She couldn’t feel… anything. A white light grew brighter and brighter as she approached it. It started ringing louder, louder, louder -

 

She crashed against the surface of the white light and felt fire surging through her entire body, incinerating her very being. She heard distant screaming. She wasn’t sure if it was her or someone else. The light pulled them in with force; Pidge closed her eyes. Her head pounded harder and harder. Something burned into the corners of her eyes. She could smell burning flesh but couldn’t mind it. Her lungs were burning with every breath. She _couldn’t_ breathe!

 

With one final tug, she fell through the light.

 

She was exhausted. Her vision was foggy and she couldn’t register what was going on around her. She noticed another light. It felt warm and it glowed a bright red. Black and white flashed past her peripherals but she didn’t pay it any mind. Her eyes fluttered to a close and she took, what she was sure, was her last breath.


	2. Katie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That was something," Valir said. "It didn't look too much like a meteor though, it looked more like a...."
> 
> Shiro nodded grimly, "Voltron lion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no proofreading done to this chapter, so I hope it is fine.

Green rocketed to the planet like a meteor. Flames climbed along her metal body and she creaked with every gust of wind. She broke through the atmosphere, parts of her started to break away.

 

Green tried to hold on and make the landing easier for her paladin, but her golden eyes started to flicker as they approached the surface. She let out a pained groan; relying on her paladin to keep her alive. But her paladin was far gone, her hands loosely on the pedals as she laid unconscious. With another stubborn roar, she finally gave in.

 

Her eyes darkened and she could no longer see the approaching terrain. The lion slammed into the ground with a loud  **BAM** !

 

Her leg came loose and vaulted away. Her jaw came open wider than should be as she tore into the earth. The metal on her body creaked in protest and her tail came loose, falling with a resounding thunk. The fall came to an abrupt stop nine feet underground, black smoking billowing from the crater they were planted in.

 

* * *

Her head pounded when she opened her eyes.

 

Everything was blurry before her eyes. She blinked a couple of times to get her vision in check but to no avail. She noticed a slow pulsing of red around her. Fading in... and out.

 

There was a high-pitched ring in her ears and beyond that, she could hear a muffled alarm. Pulsing just as slowly as the red light. She groaned and leaned back in her chair. Something heavy held her arms down and caused her back to hurt. She heavily raised her hand and lifted it to her head.

 

She brushed the hair from her face and scanned her surroundings. Things were starting to come into focus. Slowly but surely. She lowered her hand as she made sense of a few things. A soft breeze gushed through her cabin, pushing back the hair from her eyes. She saw a dark brown wall outside the window she was looking from and noticed a large... dashboard?

 

Red lights swirled around, so did a large billowing vapor.

 

She coughed when she inhaled some of the gas and held her hand over her mouth and nose. She looked around some more. It looked a bit like a cockpit. Was she flying a ship?

 

There was high-tech in every corner she looked and she didn't recognize any of it. She started to cough again and hissed when she felt a burning sensation under her eyes. Her other hand reached for her face and immediately pulled away. Her skin felt very sensitive.

 

Despite the burn under her eyes and the warm interior of the cockpit, she felt cold. She couldn't tell if it was night or day. It was too dark to see. The red light was her only illumination.

 

She pushed off from the chair and stumbled back; another fit of coughs escaped her mouth. Her chest hurt and her throat burned. She dearly wanted to curl up and die. Taking a deep breath - as deep as she could in the smokey cockpit - she stumbled to the back door. She used the wall for balance, limping down the tunnel.

 

As she walked, it got darker and darker. The red lights no longer there to guide her. When she got far enough, she smelled the scent of earth. But it wasn't a pleasant smell. Somewhere in between construction gas and sour mulch. She nearly vomited from the odor.

 

She stumbled down the narrow ramp and noticed a stream of light from above, but it wasn't too bright.

 

She got outside and looked up, her head feeling heavy. Stars glittered far above, almost completely blocked out by the smoke. She gagged as the foul odor entered her nose again. She needed to get out of here before she suffocated.

 

Even though her limbs protested and every step made her light-headed, she climbed up from the crater.

 

* * *

It broke through the atmosphere and rocketed toward the surface of the planet. Coran, Shiro, Merla, and Valir ran from the woods, twisting through the trees until they were in an open field. They all fell back as the meteor broke into the planet, digging under the ground. As soon as the gust of wind died down, they all looked up. About twenty kilometers away, black smoke rose into the night sky.

 

They all glanced at each other in shock.

 

"That was something," Valir said. "It didn't look too much like a meteor though, it looked more like a...."

 

Shiro nodded grimly, "Voltron lion."

 

"What is a Voltron lion doing this far into the galaxy?" Coran questioned, watching the billowing cloud of smoke.

 

Merla gasped, "What if a paladin is in there?"

 

Valir ran toward the wreckage, "Only one way to find out, I guess."

 

Shiro, Coran, and Merla ran after the boy. They ran until they were winded, watching the billowing black smoke draw closer and closer. They stopped to catch their breath, only a few feet between them and the crater. The four of them cautiously approached the crater, stars were peeking through the sky by now.

 

Merla's nose scrunched up at the stench. A hand flew over her nose and she gagged, "Ew! What is making that horrible smell?"

 

Valir approached the pit before recoiling in disgust. "I have no idea. Maybe there's a gas leakage?"

 

"Perhaps," Coran said, twirling his mustache. "That could be dangerous for the potential paladin in there. But here is the question we should be focusing on - how do we get down there?"

 

Shiro placed a hand on his chin in thought. The crater was steep and almost impossible to climb. If there was an unconscious being in there, they would have to carry them all the way back up. Everyone hopped when they heard Merla hold her breath and mumble "Hide!" Before she dove behind the nearest sand dune.

 

It didn't take long for the others to notice why. A figure was slowly approaching from the depths of the pit, crawling up the steep dirt.

 

Shiro held a breath and dove after Merla on instinct. The others came rushing with them. They stayed still for a while, listening to the person from the lion. The paladin. They peeked around the edge, seeing a small figure curled up on themselves. They were gasping and coughing - cuts and bruises on their face. Their long auburn hair was tangled and her armor was wrecked.

 

"We have to help her," Valir said before he got up from the hiding spot and made his way to her. The others gulped and followed his lead, slowly approaching the girl.

 

When they got in close enough, the girl glanced up through heavy eyes. " _L-_ " she trailed off on the word, coughing violently into her hand. Valir winced when he saw blood trickle from her mouth. Coran rushed forward and bend next to her, resting a soothing hand on her shoulder.

 

"Don't you worry," he assured. "Everything will be alright." He glanced at the crater, the smoke slowly clearing away. "We will find a way to fix your ship too. Can you tell us your name?"

 

She looked at him, exhaustion pure on her face. " _K-_ " she started to cough again. She took a shuddering breath when the coughing fit was over and looked back up.

 

"Katie."


End file.
